Also Known As Katie Bell
by Pigeon Phantom
Summary: A trip to Australia to play Yarra-Yarra's team the Numbats, it doesn't go to plan... then theres Joe, the hot aussie and Oliver the hot scot
1. You love me?

A/N: there really is a god! I was flipping through the latest copy of Smash Hits and to my suprise, there is really a person called Katie Bell. Ok many probably knew there was someone out there with that name but this Katie Bell (she's brittish) produces video-clips for people like Emma Bunton and Atomic Kitten. There you all have it! Katie Bell, former quidditch player for Gryffindor. Remember Harry attended Hogwarts from '91 to '97 (I think) meaning Katie's been outta school for a while now and this sure could be the very famous Katie Bell that J.K. wrote about.   
Another Katie/Oliver story for me (my fav couple but i also like herm/harry and herm/malfoy and ginny/colin) 

Also Known As Katie Bell. 

Chapter One: You love me? 

This is me...Australia here I come! I'm about to start the fifth year and play quidditch. I'm Katie Bell, a.k.a Gryffindor Chaser Number Two a.k.a Oliver Wood Hater. 

Yup that's right, I hate the captain of the quidditch team. I hate the captain of the team I play for. You would too if you knew he was a stuck-up prick who fucked every girl he fancied. (I kinda made the last bit up...) 

He needs a life, he's so stereotypical. Life is all about sport and babes. For him life is all about quidditch and breasts. 

There's only one thing I like about Wood... He's got the most goddamn sexist body in the world. Don't think I'm shallow though, just cos I think he's sexy don't mean I like him. 

Every girl drools in their sleep over him, I dream about crushing every single bone in his body! All the Slytherin's think he's a poof, hehe. 

Anyways, the team's going on a trip! We have been invited to play one of the houses at Yarra Yarra Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy in Australia. Cool or what? 

The house we are playing is called Numbat and according to Angelina, who went to Australia earlier in the holidays, it's a cute little Aussie animals with stripes. Australia has like the best beaches! I can just lie and get a tan since it's getting to summer over there! 

Just me and the team hanging in the summer, too bad it will be ruined by Wood. 

Need new bathers! So now I'm flipping through teen- magazines, mmm which ones too pick? 

I saw some red ones! Hold up! I flipped back a few pages, ohhhhhh! The top half finnishes at half-way down my stomach and it fades from red to yellow, the bottoms do the same but the opposite way around. 

Ohhhhhhh...pretty! "Twohdara" I stated as the bathers started appeared in my hand. (a/n: lame spell!) 

We are staying at the school over-night so we can have an early start tomorow. 

We leave tommorow, better pack! As I was packing my stuff, Alicia walked in. "HI!" she squealed "What, are you only packing now?" 

I nodded "Yea..." 

"I packed a few hours ago! My bag's down with the rest of the teams, you'd better hurry up!" she plopped down on her bed and picked up a book. 

I grinned and continued to pack, after I finnished. I lugged the bags downstairs to see McGonagall checking everything off her list. 

"Ah, Miss Bell! I see you've finnished packing. We leave at six am tomorow morning ok?" she said 

"Yes." 

"Just put your bag there." she smiled, I heard a clunk and saw Wood stumble into view with his bags. 

"Professor McGonagall." he started "Where do you want my stuff?" 

"Just here by Katie's" she replied 

Oliver dragged his stuff over and the last thing I remember was standing by my stuff. I was now on the floor with bags and Wood all over me. 

He picked himseld up. "You right?" he asked and rushed off. 

Prick! I frowned and started to push the bags off me, I stood up and brushed the dust off my robes. McGonagal started to stack the bags again, after I finnished helping her I walked upstairs to see Angelina also reading a book. 

Alicia put down her copy of 'One for the Money' by Janet Evanovich (a/n: good book!) and giggled. "What did he do this time?" 

I sighed and fell onto my bed. "HE! Oh he makes me so mad! He trips on all the bags and it all falls on me including him and he get up and goes! No, 'Oh are you ok Katie? Let me help' or 'I'm sorry Katie, let me help you there' Prick!" 

"Aw!" Angelina put down 'Artimus Fowl' and came over to give me a hug. "Don't let the barstard push you round." 

I giggled and stood up. "You're right!" I said and sat back down. 

~*~ 

Five am. "Wake up Lissie!" I shook her, she stirred and opened her eyes. 

"Angie?" I asked a dark shadow. 

"Yea!" I heard her reply. 

I shuffled around getting dressed and looking for my Walkman and CD's. 

After Fred finally arrived with odd socks and his shirt in-side out, we wandered outside to a bench. We apparated to the airport and boarded an airplane. I'm half-muggle so I know what one is.   
Harry lived with muggles all his life. 

Fred and George know because of their dad and Alicia is muggle-born.   
I had already explained to Angelina what one was so she knew. 

Oliver was hell confused though, he's so stupid! 

I giggled and handed my ticket over which got put through the little beepy machine. 

I sat next to Oliver (Ugh!) and Angelina. 

Fred and George wanted to plan evil things to do to the Aussie's and Alicia wanted to be with her boyfriend. (George) Harry sat with Ron (who came for backup) and the teachers. 

I played Eminem, Nelly and Jennifer Love Hewitt for a while. I then put in Busted. After a while I put my Avril Lavigne CD in and started to sing along...   
"It's the first time I ever felt this lonely, I wish some could cure this pain. It's funny when you think it's gonna work out, till you chose weed over me you're so lame! I thought you were cool until the point. But up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would. Finally figured out you're all the same. Always coming up with some kinda story. But everytime I try to make you smile, you're always feeling sorry for yourself. Everytime I try to make you laugh, you can't you're too tough. You think you're love less. Is that too much that I'm asking for?" I drifted off to sleep at that. 

I awoke to hear Oliver whineing. 

His ears were hurting because we were landing. I smiled and put away my Walkman. 

We walked out to see two girls waiting to take us to our hotel. 

We arrived not much later and picked our rooms. 

Boys in one, girls in the other. Three bathrooms and a lounge between us. 

I picked out the middle bed and lay down. Comfy... 

Late the next morning I awoke to Angelina and Alicia jumping around in their bathers. 

"We are going to the beach!" Alicia squealed, picking up her towel and beach-bag. 

I fell out of bed and put on my bathers. 

We met the boys in the lounge, I'm positive I saw Oliver wipe away drool. Hehe, he deserved to be embarassed. 

We got to the beach and McGonagall cast a spell to set up a small beach-shack where we could dump our stuff. 

I ran down to the water with Angelina and Alicia but realised I still had my un-water-proof watch on. I ran back up to the shack and entered to find Oliver still rumaging around for something. 

I then heard some giggling and a flash. I put my watch in my bag and went to open the door again. 

Damnit, locked. "Alohamora" Oliver chanted, pointing his wand at the lock. It was spell-proof until the wand which cast the spell undid it. Shit! 

I cast a small spell to put a couple of lights in the ceiling so I could see. 

Well I guess I were stuck in here. With Oliver. 

We just kinda sat and I sent a few evils his way. 

"Why did I have to be in here with YOU?" I asked 

"I don't know, don't blame me!" he hissed back 

"Well, Pin-head, got any ideas?" I spat 

"Nope, but I did hear Fred and George discussing ways to get you and someone together. Maybe the someone was me!" he shouted 

I stood up to go over and kill him but stopped myself and sat down. 

We sat in silence, evil-eyeing each other until he gave up. 

I grinned and giggled. 

"You have a very pretty voice" he suddenly blurted out 

"Huh?" I replied 

"You're a very good singer." he blushed 

I think I blushed too and smiled. "Thanks." 

He grinned back. "You thinking of becoming a singer?" 

"Dunno," I said "Why'd you not help me up the other day when you knocked all the bags onto me?" 

"I was in a little bit of a rush, but I apologise." 

"That's ok" I said "I'm sorry for calling you a prick." 

"You called me a prick!" he walked towards me and grabbed my neck lightly "How could you?" he joked. 

I giggled "Oliver!" I squealed "That tickles" 

He stummbled onto me and his lips brushed mine briefly. I went bright red and kissed him. Omigod! 

Don't know how long it lasted but I'd say awhile cos I was outta breath. 

Far out, Wood was a good kisser. I grinned and fell back onto him. 

"I don't know how to say this but, oh fuck! Katie, I love you. I have ever since you stepped foot onto Hogwarts Express back in my third year." 

I gasped, "You love me?" 

"I love you." he smiled 

"Oh..." Behind his good looks, Oliver had the sweetest presonality. All I had to do was look for it. 


	2. But do I love you?

Chapter Two: But do I love you? 

I'm still here in this shit-hole with Oliver, god knows how long we've been here. I'm half-asleep on his shoulder, he's playing with strands of my hair which is a mess. 

We've been in here for about three hours now, why aren't Leesh and Ange coming to get me? Omigod! They were in for this all along! 

Hey, it kinda worked for them, and I did find out that Oliver loved me. But do I love him? I don't know! It's just that I've hated him for so long I don't know if I can love him, if I can put up with him. 

I can hear Fred and George moving around outside, they are chanting the un-lock spells! Thank-god! 

I pulled myself off Oliver and stood up. Fred opened the door and peered inside. I bounded out ontop of him and escaped. 

"We are going to meet with the other teachers now." McGonagall said 

"You are incharge, Oliver. We want you all back by four at the latest" Hooch added and they left. 

I fled for the water with Angelina and Alicia. We conjured up a water-proof vortex and started to throw it around in the waves. Angelina threw the ball to me and I jumped up to catch it. I caught it and fell back onto what seemed like a person. One of the boys no doubt. 

I pulled myself off and turned around to tell them to find another place to muck around. Instead there was a boy around Oliver's age. He had wet sandy-blonde hair, plastered to his face and big green eyes. He had a perfect Australian tan. 

"Sorry..." I stuttered out, god he was hot. 

He grinned, I almost fainted. "Nah mate, it was my fault. I'm Joe by the way." 

"Katie." I replied, almost drooling. I knew the two hottest guys on earth that weren't famous. (Oliver and Him.) Oh shit, Oliver just told me he loved me! 

"Hey, me and a group of friends are having a get together down here later tonight, wanna come?" he asked 

"Uh, yea sure." I replied "What kinda party?" 

"Just casual." 

I smiled, "Ok, I'll see you tonight around..." 

"sixish." 

"I'll see if I can make it..." 

"You have a really cute accent." he grinned 

"It's Brittish, I'm over for..." Shit I can't tell him I play Quidditch! "with my football team." 

"Football being soccer here right?" 

I nodded, I hoped I was right. 

~*~Later that night~*~ 

"ARGH!" I screamed "I need an outfit." 

Angelina rushed in "What's wrong?" 

"I got invited to a party on the beach in an hour and have nothing to wear." 

"Oh, with the hottie you bumped into?" 

I nodded, "You have to come with me! I don't wanna make a fool outta myself!" 

Angelina flipped through a few magazines and conjured up a mini-pleated denim skirt and black-three-quater singlet top dotted with silver dust. 

"You are a legend!" I grinned and threw the outfit on, pulled my hair back into a pony and Angelina did my gunk. (a/n: I would say makeup but gunk is a better word, don't you think?) 

We scurried off towards the door but Oliver stopped us. 

"Where you going?" he asked. 

"Out!" I replied 

"Didn't McGonagall say we had to stay in." he said 

"Yes, but we'll be back before they get back." Angelina said 

George and Alicia were top busy with eachother to notice and Fred was playing exploding snap with Harry and Ron. 

"Kit-Kat?" he turned to me, questionally. 

I bumed out. "Please Ollie?" 

He gave in and grinned, "Knock yourself out." 

I reached up and kissed his forehead. "Thanks!" 

We dashed out. "What just happened back there?" Angie asked, very cofused but very excited. 

"When you locked us in the shack we kinda kissed and I found out he loves me." 

"Hold on!" Angelina shouted "You kissed your most hated enemy?" 

"I guess," I replied "But..." 

"But, you like him!" she screeched happily "That's so sweet." 

"I'm not sure if I do acctually." 

"So you're going out with some other guy? Katie! That's called cheating! It isn't right." 

"It's a party. Don't mean I'm seeing him!" I lied 

She gave me that look and I spilled. 

~*~Beach~*~ 

"You came!" Joe grinned 

"Yea, This is Angelina." I said 

"Hi" they said, there was a fire and a CD player playing dance music. (a/n: good dance music!) 

Angelina wandered off after some hottie she saw and Joe pulled me into the crowd to dance. 

We were dancing for ages when Angelina rushed up to me and gave me the time. 

"Shit!" I exclaimed "I kinda gotta go now." I told Joe. 

"Will I see you again?" he asked 

"Most likely." I giggled, and he pulled me in and kissed me. 

I kissed him back when I heard Angelina fake-cough. We broke the kiss and I hurried off. 

"Bye!" he called 

"See you!" I shouted back. 

~*~Hotel~*~ 

Oliver was hanging around when we got back, half asleep, watching the T.V. The others had gone to bed. 

"Hi." I plopped down into his lap and he jumped slightly. He leaned up to kiss my cheek but stopped. 

"Have you been drinking or smoking." 

"Does coke count?" I asked 

"Cocaine?!" 

"NO! Coca-Cola." 

He relaxed a little, "Where'd you go?" 

"Down to the beach." I saw Angelina disappear nextdoor. 

"In that?" he asked 

"Beach-party." I replied 

"Who invited you?" 

"The guy who I bumped into on the beach." I said 

"Hold on, you got together with some guy you met today, after I told you I loved you?" he asked 

"Well he kinda kissed me but that's it." 

Oliver pushed me off him. "He kissed you?" He stood up 

"Well yea." I said 

"I thought we were together!" he hissed, not wanting to wake anyone up. 

I played earlier through my head a few times. "I love you Oliver but I think I like him too." 

"Oh so you're a two timer." he asked 

"NO!" I exclaimed "Just cos I love you don't say I can't like other men. You're still the only guy I wanna be with." 

He relaxed and pulled me off the couch and into his arms. "I love you." 

"I love you too..." I whispered, I still can't belive I love this guy. The guy who I've hate for many years and I fell for him. His change of heart made me change my mind I guess. Now I'm just plain confused. 

He ran his fingers through my hair and I fell asleep in his arms. 

The next morning I woke up on the couch snuggled up to Oliver. He was so peaceful when he slept, so sweet. 

His eyes fluttered open. "Goodmorning beautiful." he whispered 

"Morning." I yawned. 

"We meet the Numbat's today." he sighed 

I rolled off the couch and hit the floor. "I better go get ready." 

I wandered into my room and pulled on my quidditch robes, I plaited my hair into a side-plait so it hung over my right shoulder and added gold and scarlet ribbons. 

I wandered into the lounge to find some of the team already waiting. Ron also had on quidditch robes. Oliver and Fred arrived moments later. 

We arrived at Yarra Yarra Academy to find what seemed to be the flying professor waiting impatiently. 

"G'day everyone. My name's Professor Ranger and I am the flying professor. Follow me." 

He lead us out to a quidditch pitch similar to ours. The Numbat's were on the field waiting for us. Their violet and orange robes billoing in the wind. Under the robes they had orange jumpers with a thick purple stripe across the middle, similar to ours but thinner because of the heat. At the bottom of the shirt in the left corner it had their position printed and on the leg of their white pants they had their name printed. The captain had 'Captain' in orange printed on the back of his robes. 

They were huddled in a circle, discussing tactics. McGonagall recited a spell to print 'Captain' on the back of Oliver's robes in gold. The team finnished their huddle and I saw Joe. Omigod! He was the captain of the Numbats! Angelina nudged me as I just sorta of gasped. 

Oliver saw him too and put a protective arm around my waist, I relaxed a little and leaned on him. 

"We'll leave you to chat amoung yourselves for a while." Hooch said as the teachers left. 

Joe came up to me. "Hey Katie." he said 

"Hi." I replied, "Oh this is Oliver." 

Oliver tighted his grip around my waist slightly and nodded. 

"G'day." Joe said 


	3. I love both of you

Chapter Three: I love him too. 

Oliver nodded again, staying silent. 

"So, I thought you were over here with your soccer team?" 

"How was I meant to know you were a wizard!" I replied 

"I dunno... But I do have a couple of broomsticks tatooed into my arm!" He pulled up his sleeve, another of the Numbat's came up to us. 

"Joe!" she exclaimed "You gotta come meet these guys, they are like the prank-experts." 

"Fred and George?" Oliver asked 

"Yea them. They are so funny!" she giggled "Oh I'm Georgia." she told us. 

"She's my little keeper." he laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

"You don't own me! I play for the team you are captain of!" 

"Oliver's keeper too." I said 

"Oh cool!" she giggled "Joe's a bit of a loser sometimes. He really needs to get a life." 

"I need to talk to Harry." Oliver said and he kissed my lips softly. He nodded at Joe and Georgia and left. 

Georgia skipped off too see Fred and George again. 

"So, he's ya boyfriend?" Joe asked 

"Yeah." I replied, scared of the reply. 

"It's ok, I can see what you're thinkin' through you're eyes." he grinned "Did I ruin anythin' between you?" 

"Nah, he was pretty cool with it." I lied 

"Codswallop." Joe replied "I'm readin' you here like a book. He wasn't too pleased right?" 

I nodded, "Over-protective." 

"Don't worry, boyfriends should be like that." he said 

"I shouldn't have let you kiss me." 

"No, that was my fault. But you should have told me that you were taken." 

"It isn't that easy to tell a guy you know likes you that you're taken." I replied 

"You like me too." he pointed out. 

"Yeah, but I love Oliver..." I started, emphisizing the word 'love' 

He pulled me in and totally snogged me. I pulled away and saw Oliver dash off. 

"What was that for?" I asked 

"I love you." 

Omigod! "It wouldn't work!" OH SHIT! Why'd I have to go and say that? People say that in movies when they love someone. 

I ran up to Harry. "Where'd Oliver go?" I asked 

"I wonder. Nice of you to go snog some other guy." Ron said 

"Joe isn't just some other guy!" A blonde girl pointed out "He's been talking about you 24/7!" 

"Katie, this is Eloise. She's a seeker." Harry said 

"Oh hi." I smiled "Now where's Oliver?" 

"Other side of the pitch" Ron blurted out, Harry pushed his heel into Ron's toes. 

I ran across the field to find Oliver holding some girl in like he held me. 

I held back my tears and dashed over into Angelina's arms. 

"What's wrong honey?" she asked me. "You look like you've just seen Oliver kiss some bimbo." 

I looked into her eyes. 

"Oh." she whispered. "Well you did kiss Joe." 

"He kissed me! I broke it almost imedietly!" I cried 

Angelina nodded, "Confront him tonight ok?" 

"I can't do that! It's hard!" 

"You love him right?" 

I nodded 

"Then a soloution will present itself." Angelina hugged me once more and the teachers came back. 

"Gryffindor! We are apparating back to the hotel now." 

"Hold on!" Angelina said, "Let me go get Oliver." she dashed off and came running back with Oliver. 

We apparated back and hung in the lounge. Well I didn't, I changed into my pj's and cried myself to sleep. 

~*~Normal POV~*~ 

"You wanna come swimming?" Angelina asked Oliver. 

"No..." Oliver sighed as the others headed off to the pool. 

He sat around for a while and thought. Then he got up and tip-toed into where Katie was sleeping. 

~*~Katie's POV~*~ 

"Katie?" I heard someone whisper, "Are you awake?" 

I rolled over to find Oliver looking over at me. "Go away." 

"Not until we sort this out." he said 

I pulled myself up into a sitting position. 

"I know we haven't been together long but why'd you kiss the other captain?" 

Tears formed in my eyes. "He kissed me. I told him it wouldn't work out because I loved you so he went and kissed me!" 

Oliver nodded. "You do?" he asked 

"You know that! And how come I saw you hugging some dark-haired bimbo." 

"Hannah." he replied "She isn't a bitch, we were friends when we were little. She moved here just before I came to Hogwarts." 

"So why'd I find you holding her?" 

"It was a friendly hug. She knows I love you." 

I nodded, tears still flowing as Oliver pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. 

"I love you too" I whispered. 

We sorta just stayed like that for ages. I heard a door click and a few giggles were let out and the door was closed again. 

I heard the door click again and I pulled away from Oliver. A shadow moved around the room and dropped something. It then left again, sort of in a rush. I ignored it, thinking that Alicia or Angelina came to get something. 

I pulled away to see what they had dropped and found a strange little bottle full of a pale pink potion. I looked back as Oliver who had found an intrest in my hair-lackies. (hair-ties, elastics, whatever you call them) 

"Ollie?" I whispered, he looked up. 

"Yes Kit-Kat?" he replied 

"Uh, do you know what this is?" I said holding up the bottle for him to see. 

He stood up and took the bottle from my hand. "I'd say this is a hate-potion." 

"But why would Angie or Lissie have a hate-potion?" I asked 

"Jelously, betrayal... we could think up lists!" Oliver replied 

"But they aren't jelous... and I didn't betray them did I?" tears slid down my face. 

Oliver wiped away the tears softly with his thumb and pulled me in close. "Who knows..." 


End file.
